Crimson Rain
by Anguis Reginam
Summary: When Naruto is thrown out of the orphanage, he is left broken on the streets to die. On his last moments, his prayers intrigue a certain God that offers him what he wishes. Power, happiness...and means for revenge. M/M Slash pairings some mild gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Rain

So obviously I do not own these charachters. If I did there would be alot of slash. I just own this smexy idea. Cheers

Chapter 1

Pain and blood.

 _ **T**_ hat is all five year old Naruto Uzumaki knew. The orphanage had kicked him out three months ago. Three months he had to survive alone and freezing on the cold and unforgiving streets of Konohagakure.

He panted painfully holding his side, he whimpered in pain. The blood kept gushing from the wound that the villagers had caused. It was the first warmth he had felt in so long. He knew it would be so easy to let go and succumb to the blessed darkness that was vying for his full attention. He could give up. It would be so easy. _"I don't want to die... I don't want them to win. I want to live, someone...please give me the strength."_ Naruto begged in prayer with his last ounce of strength, and in the dark void, where the immortals stayed in soothing rapture, a god heard his prayer.

Jashin was a little god on the grand scheme of things. He knew this but his followers were some of the most powerful. For years he had searched for someone to complete his most faithful worshiper. Years spent watching the folly of humanity. It had bored him to tears. That was until he heard the first prayer of the Kyuubi container. The child intrigued him. With a little polishing and a few years he would be perfect for Hidan. Jashin watched as the hate grew in the child. He watched it fester and boil until now.

The child was ready.

Reaching his consciousness out to the kid, Jashin sighed when he connected.

 _ **"Child. You are about to die "**_ He said monotonously. Naruto whimpered at the voice intruding upon his fragile mind.

 _"Who are you? I don't want to die!"_ Naruto asked and cried out.

Jashin smiled. _**" I am Jashin. A God. You do not have to die, child. I can make you powerful and give you peace. If you follow me in all ways you will be safe and in the end you will be happy ...or you can die today. Choose child."**_ Jashin told Naruto.

Naruto thought on it for a minute. He wanted to be powerful enough to take his revenge on the villagers and this God promised him happiness and peace. Both things, he wanted very much.

He decided. _"I do not want to die and I deserve to be happy. If you promise me both then I will gladly serve you."_

 _ **"Very good child."**_ With those last three words Naruto's world was engulfed in fire and pain.

 **AN: This story has been in my head in one form or another since I first saw Hidan in the**

 **manga. It was sometime around fifth grade. I figured it was time to give it life. So give many thanks to my pawsome Beta for this story Soaring Okami for making this legible enough for you to enjoy. Please tell me what you all think. Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews make me smile.  
Thank you,  
Anguis Reginam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking through a sun dappled forest a young man with glowing azure eyes chuckled to himself. It had been quite a few years since he accepted Lord Jashin-Sama's gift of eternity and in that time he had grown far from the near death, sickly runt that he had once been. Long dark blond hair fell down his back and if he hadn't been covered in dried blood he would have looked quite the angel. He had spent the years training and waiting to meet the famed Hidan. The man so devoted to his god that Jashin hand picked his eternal companion. Every year He asked Jashin for the guidance to find his future beloved and though he offered the blood of the heathen and trained valiantly his Lord would still not show the way and now ten years later the young man didn't think he could get any better. "Lord Jashin please send me a sign." and just as he thought that he fell into a hole in the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto screamed out indignantly. He tried to jump up but the damn hole was too big. "WHO THE FUCK PUTS A HUGE ASS HOLE IN THE DAMN GROUND?! OUCH!" He looked down at the thing that bit him only to see a severed head. He scowled. "Why the fuck did you bite me you damn head?!" Naruto hissed out angrily, glaring into the light violet eyes of the offender. The head opened it mouth and "HOW DARE YOU GLARE AT ME YOU HEATH LOUD ASS DAMN KID. YOU ARE THE DUMBASS YOU FELL INTO A HOLE. UNTRAINED BRAT ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY IF I WASN'T IN FUCKING PIECES I WOULD OFFER YOU UP TO LORD JASHIN YOU DUMB ASS!" Hidan yelled out angry at the dumb but cute kid that fell into the hole the Nara Bastard had buried him in.

Looking down at the severed head Naruto thought for a minute while taking in the features of the severed head. Slowly the markers came together and his eyes got all big and sparkly. "HOLY JASHIN YOU ARE MY DANA HIDAN! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU...Why are you in a hole?" Naruto suddenly asked genuine confusion coloring his suddenly soft voice. Hidan scowled at the weird ass kid yelling at him. "THAT FUCKING NARA BURIED ME IN HERE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I DID?! CUT MYSELF UP AND THREW MYSELF IN THIS JASHIN FORSAKEN PIT?! WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION YOU WEIRD IDIOT?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE FUCK YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR ME BUT THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS FUCKING PUT ME TOGETHER AND LET ME GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" Naruto looked at his beloved in confusion clearly not knowing about the Nara situation but like a good future companion he started to put Hidan together.

 _ **Hello Anguis Reginam here,**_

 _ **Sorry for the long ass wait. Soooo much horrible stuff has happened in the last year and a half. I know the update is short but I promise to update on Friday or Saturday. Please tell me what you think. Remember reviews feed the muse. Love you guys.**_


End file.
